Miu's Drunken Adventure
by Christopherweeblingjr
Summary: spinning the tail of the third OVA, Nobue leave Miu behind on the trip, and it brings unforeseen consequences. But why would Miu drink just cause she was abandoned? The answer will surprise them. MiuXNobue.


**What up, Internets, my name is christopherweeblingjr, no captatles, and this is a fanfiction that I am written while I try and overcome writer's block for one of my other fanfics.**

**For now though, the set up.**

**I'm sure we've all seen the third OVA of Ichigo Mashimaro in which the main cast goes to that one place, and I'm sure we all remember how Nobue tried to ditch Miu and Miu climbed into the trunk.**

**But what if Miu couldn't?**

**This is my take on how the story could have gone but didn't. The title of this will make sense once you start reading.**

_**Italic **_**= How it went.**

**Regular = My spin.**

_**Drunk Miu speak:**_

_**Normal Drunk**_

**L, R - W**

**W - WW**

**S - Z**

**F - Th**

**V - B**

**Ow - Ou**

_**Getting drunk is bad and you shouldn't do it.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Departure, all right!" Miu chanted as she 'guided' the car out of the road as Nobue had instructed.<em>

_"Okay, do a tail slide right there!" The younge girl commanded. "Spin for two and a half circles!"_

_Nobue should feel bad about this. Miu was playing right into her hands, it was too easy._

_"Guys, did you bring everything?" Nobue as the three passengers, to which they all replied yes. "Okay then, let's go!"_

_Nobue then drove forwards and went onto the road._

_Without Miu._

_Miu glanced at the car and tried to go after it in an attempted to join the group._

Tried.

"Uh, guys. Guuyys. Guys, where are you going, did we forget me!?" Miu said as the car began to pick up speed. Miu attempted to run after it. Unfortunately her short legs just couldn't keep up with the... The... Whatever engine that thing had.

They had ditched her.

"Uh, Nobue, you forgot..." Miu said in a weak voice, as if anyone besides her could hear her.

Miu quickly reached for her phone and opened up her contact list. At the vary top of it was her best friend's older sister. She moved her thumb over the enter button to begin a call with her.

And then closed the contact list, closed the phone, and put it away.

Nobue didn't want her to come with, she could tell that. Nobue never really cared for Miu, Miu just joined in on whatever she and her sister were doing. Nobue always thinks it's just to see Chika.

Boy, and they say Miu's dumb.

Miu sighed in depression as she thought about how Nobue acts towards her. Hostile, annoyed, enraged.

Miu couldn't make it more obvious to her if she wrote it in the sky or put it on a pack of cigarettes.

Or both.

Miu turned around, the roar of the car now gone, she began to walk towards the house she spends so much time in.

The home of what she came to know as family. Her parents were always busy trying to earn a descent living and make it so that their little girl could grow up happy, she sort of looked for people she could view as family.

Chika and Matsuri were suck cute little sisters.

But she always viewed Nobue as more. So much more.

She gets jealous of Ana and Matsuri. The way Nobue always, ALWAYS, finds them cute. The way she always looks out for them. Always caring for them.

Could she not see the tears that would fall from Miu?

Miu walked up to the front door and opens it. She didn't feel like going across the roof today, and Nobue left the key in the door. Again. It would be irresponsible for Miu, as a neighbor, to leave the key in the door for someone to find and rob them. Chika always has a spear on her, and the odds of her losing it are always slim.

Miu walked into the now empty house and locked the door behind her.

Her parents were gone for a day or two, and her friends, no, family, just ditched her. She felt things that hadn't hit her in years.

Loneliness, and emptiness, just like the house.

Miu let out another sigh in depression. Nobue knows she can't stand to be alone, she KNOWS! And yet it didn't stop her from doing this.

'_Maybe she forgot_' Miu thought to reassure herself. '_She hasn't seen what happens to you in a while, Miu. That's probably..._'

A new formed smile faded.

'_...Not it_'

Miu walked over to the fridge to get something to eat, or drink, or whatever people do with food when they're depressed.

It was then that she saw that Nobue left the drawer where she keeps her beer in the fridge open.

This tickled Miu's curiosity.

Most people drink when they're depressed, she knew that. And she always wondered what it was about this drink that Nobue loves so much.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out one can. She then opened the cover and pulled out a glass.

"Just one sip." Miu told herself as she pored a table spoon of the liquid into the glass. "Just one sip."

Miu clenched the glass and gulped down the drink she pored for herself.

And then she took one MORE sip.

And another.

And another.

* * *

><p>"I wonder... If I got lost after all." Nobue muttered to herself as she, Chika, and the oblivious love bir-I mean Matsuri and And returned from their trip.<p>

The three children seemed to have completely missed the fact the Miu wasn't with them. Missed that Miu never got in the car.

It was too easy.

Nobue had this feeling, this sense, that somehow Miu would ruin the trip for them.

Get them lost in the woods? Burn down the hotel? One or the other.

Nobue got rid of Miu from this endeavor. She had a nice relaxing stay with the three girls that were the highest on her cute list.

Then why did it feel so empty?

Matsuri felt like something was missing. Ana felt like something was missing. Chika felt like something was missing. Yet none of them put their finger on it.

Either cause they didn't know, or they did and were trying to guilt trip her.

It was the wrong thing to do, yes. But it was Miu. The girl was obnoxious, annoying, idiotic.

Nobue parked the car outside of the house as she always does. She unbuckled her seat-belt and patted Chika awake, then got out of the car.

"Hey, guys, we're home." Chika told Ana and Matsuri. The two stirred slightly before waking up.

"Well, that was nice, don't you think?" Ana asked as she stretched outside of the car.

"We should go again sometime." Matsuri said.

"Than I'll remind Nobue to enter that lottery again." Chika joked. But even she had to admit it was a good idea.

Nobue walked up to the door and reached into her pocket for the key.

Only to find that it wasn't there.

"Huh, Chika." Nobue sighed. "Do you have your key to the house? I misplaced mine."

"Seriously?" Chika asked as she walked up to the door. "You'd lose your own head it it weren't..."

The inside of the house shocked her as she opened the door.

"... Attached..." Chika was at a lose for words.

The place was a mess. All the umbrellas were scattered across the floor. Trashcans had been knocked over, the vacuum was just roaming the house on it's own, there was juice, soda, and other drinks everywhere.

It looked like a tornado went through there. With tornado dogs and elephants.

Chika heard a tea kettle steaming, only to realize it was her sister.

"MIU!" Nobue yelled as she ran into the house.

"I thought Miu was with us." Matsuri said.

"Come to think of it, we never really saw her on our trip, did we?" Ana asked.

Nobue ran into the kitchen to see it was in even worst conditions then the main hall. The blender was shredding a banana, Satake's dog food was spread across the floor, said dog was wearing three different hats (Which Nobue didn't even know they owned), the fridge was left open, other foods were spread out across the room, and Miu was lying on the floor.

" MATSUOKA MIU, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Nobue yelled, she didn't even care if Miu picked up her swears. Miu weakly lifted her head and looked at Nobue with a sort of sick look.

"Honey, you'we home. *Hick*" Miu said with a slur.

"Blurting out Ana's last name, I can look over, sucking on Matsuri's neck, no harm done. But what the HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE!?" Nobue yelled at the twelve year old.

"Cawm doun nou *Hick*, I wwas guzt habing a wittwe thun iz aww. The WWa*Hick* The WWawwuzez are wezponzibwe for thiz." Miu said as she got up.

And fell right back down.

"WWhy iz the zhuddwe zpining Ca*Hick* Ca*Hick* Ziw?" she asked.

"Miu, if you think that I'm just gonna let the destruction of the house go by unnoticed, you're de-" Nobue was saying before she saw that all her beer cans where lying outside the fridge empty.

"Uh, what happened to all my..." Nobue began before she put things together. "Miu, you wouldn't have happened to have drank all this, would you?"

"WWell, I wwaz thuwzty and *Hick* a wittwe deprezzed zo I thought 'wwhy not'?" Miu said.

Nobue was so dead.

If her parents didn't kill her for the mess, Miu's will for letting her get drunk.

"Nobue, why wasn't Miu-" Chika was saying as she walked in and saw what was going on, with Ana and Matsuri close behind.

"YOU'WE AWW DWUNK!" Miu randomly blurted out at them.

"Uh, what's going on?" Chika asked.

"Well, you see Chika." Nobue began nervously. "I may have left Miu behind when we went on that vacation yesterday, and Miu COULD have gotten a hold of my beer and it is VARY LIKELY that she's drunk right now."

They were silent.

"You just abandoned her like that?" Matsuri asked.

"Well, you see-" Nobue was saying before-

"THE NINGUZ, THE NINGUZ ARE APPON UZ!" Miu randomly blurted out and picked up an egg. "ZTAY BACK NINGUZ, I'M WEARING YOU!"

It took a minute for them to realize that Miu was talking to Chika, Ana, and Matsuri.

"'NinGUZ?'" Ana asked.

"NINGUZ!" Miu yelled before throwing the egg.

At the blender.

"I AM YOUR NEW MA*Hick* MA*Hick* WOWD, AND I COMAND YOU TO PURAY!" Miu yelled at it.

"She's loopier then Onee-san." Ana muttered.

"Don't worry, I can fix this. Get a frying pan." Nobue stated.

"What would cooking for her do?" Matsuri asked.

"There's more than one use for a frying pan." Nobue stated.

"Wh-We can't do that to her!" Chika yelled.

"Well, which would you rather do: Knock her out, or put up with that?" Nobue said as she pointed to the side.

"You're pointing at the window." Ana told her.

When Nobue turned, Miu had seem to have giving up on the blender being her 'banana zlicing zlave' and had left.

"Where'd she..." Nobue muttered before she heard something.

Her motorcycle riving up.

She quickly mad a dash to it and well enough, Miu was sitting on it trying to ride it.

"OH NO, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG AND TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE!" Nobue said as she pulled Miu off the seat and turned her motorcycle off.

"But hou ewze am I to *Hick* to get to the zecwet undewgwound and beat up the zhadou cwock*Hick*adiawz." Miu asked.

"So who's house is she staying at?" Nobue asked as Chika, Ana, and Matsuri came out.

"Well, she's already here." Chika stated.

"I'm gonna need to clean up the mess she made. And I can't do that with her messing around." Nobue said. She turns her attention to Ana.

"Woh no, how am I gonna explain this to my parents? 'Hey, my friend got drunk and trashed my other friends' house, can we keep her here for a while'?" Ana asked.

Nobue then glanced at Matsur-

"Fine, she'll stay her. But you two need to keep her in my room." Nobue said, pointing at Ana and Matsuri.

"What about me?" Chika asked.

"You're helping me clean up." Nobue said as she began to drag Miu into her room.

"So how do you expect us to keep Miu in here?" Ana asked.

"I have a pair of handcuffs in my closet." She said as she opened her room door.

"Why?" Ana asked.

"Same reason I have the other stuff." Nobue stated as she put Miu on the bed.

"Oh-who-who, zo wwe'we thinawwy gonna do it, huh?" Miu asked.

"Shut up you idiot." Nobue told her.

"Youw mouth zayz zhut up, but youw eyez zay-" Miu began as she looked into her eyes. "Hm, 'Dwink Mowe Banang.' Huh."

"Found them." Ana said as she locked one of Miu's wrists into the handcuffs.

"WWhy are you theeding me to a metal t-weckz?" Miu asked as Ana looped the handcuffs around the head board.

"Don't wory Miu, this is for your own good." Ana told her.

"And ower sanity." Nobue added.

"Thwow youw weazon awway, cuz you had one bad day, and youw mind wet go of the wwheew." Miu sang.

"Just keep her from getting out you two." Nobue said as she and Chika walked out the door.

"Sooo... WWho's up thow twwiztaw?" Miu asked. "Ow pancakez?"

"I prefer Miu when she's not drunk." Matsuri told Ana

"We shouldn't have to say such things at a younge age." Ana said as she handed Matsuri the key.

"M-me? But-But what if she tricks me into giving it to her?" Matsuri asked.

"Look at her, does it look like she's tricking anyone today?" Ana asked. Matsuri looked at Miu to see her moving her feet around in the air making airplans noises.

"Nevermind, we're fine." Matsuri stated.

"Up intiww the metal peackockz find uz." Miu said.

"This is gonna be a long day." Matsuri said as she put her hand on her forhead to rub away an on coming migrain.

"Ith you wwant I could wwait outzide and give you twwo a wittwe pribacy." Miu said.

"Privacy for what?" Ana asked.

"WWeww*Hick*, it'z pretty cleawe that you twwo habe a thing for each othew." Miu said.

"N-no I don't!" Ana told her, already hearing the vacuum moving in a more being-operated manor.

"Weawwy?" Miu asked.

"Weawwy." Ana mocked.

"WWhat about Matzuwi. Do you wobe Copo*Hick* Copo*Hick* Ana?" Miu asked.

"Uh, w-well..." Matsuri stuttered. "She's my friend so I-"

"I mean Lobe, az in wwanting to touch hew and kizz hew and howd hew cloze*Hick*" Miu said.

"Uh, I-uh... Me and Ana..." Matsuri stuttered even more.

"And then buwzt out of the zhade and blazt aww the no goodews in the thace with a woad of ballony!" Miu blurted out in a drunken fashin.

"You're a load of ballony!" Ana responded.

"Weast I don't twy and steaw othew people'z giwlfwiendz!" Miu siad.

"You-wait what?" Ana asked.

"I bet you did it wwith hew, didn't you!" Miu yelled. "You got to go thwough aww the pewks of habing an owder giwlfwiend wwho knowz *Hick* wwhat zhe'z doing in the bed!"

"A-Ana didn't do anything with anyone." Matsuri stated.

"And I bet you got in on it twwo!" Miu yelled. "WWhy ewze wwould you habe that mawk on youw neck!"

"T-this?" Matsuri said as she pointed to a red mark on her neck. "This is from when you where putting on costumes and tried to suck my blood."

"A Wikewy ztowy!" Miu yelled. "But awe you a wwherewwowth!?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Ana yelled.

"Gibe me the key and I'ww zhow you." Miu said, opening her hand.

Matsuri fell right into it.

It took Ana and Matsuri a second to realize they were outsmarted by Miu when she was DRUNK. This fact made Ana mad.

Ana tried tackling Miu but even when drunk the girl had great reflects and easily dodged it. While Ana was lying on the bed Miu snapped one of the handcuffs on to her wrist. Miu then grabbed Matsuri by the caller and put her on top of Ana, then snapped the other cuff onto her.

"And that iz wwhy you don't eat bwockawy that ebiw awiens made to wuwe ober the zea wionz!" Miu yelled out.

"Dare I ask?" Ana muttered. She then heard the door opening and footsteps rushing out of it.

Nobue is about the yell in 3...

2...

1...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

* * *

><p>"You go out smarted by Miu, when she was drunk?" Chika asked Ana and Matsuri.<p>

"Uh, well..." Ana said as she scratched the back of her head trying not to make eye contact.

"YOU'WW NEBER TAKE ME AWIBE!" Miu yelled and Nobue re-handcuffed her.

"I just did take you alive." Nobue answered. "Ok, let's try it this way: Chika, you guard her. Ana and Matsuri, you help me."

"Right." Matsuri and Ana said in perfect unison as the followed Nobue downstairs.

Miu and Chika stared at each other for a second, alone with a girl in handcuffs. This is not how Chika pictured her return home.

"Miu, what on earth were you thinking?" Chika asked.

"WWhy'd you weabe me?" Miu asked.

"That was all Nobue's idea." Chika stated.

"It could habe been youw idea twwo, haben't you eber heawd of twwin tewephone?" Miu asked.

"It's twin telepathy. And me and Nobue aren't twins." Chika said. "More importantly, what on earth would make you think drinking was a good idea."

"The human body iz made up of 65 pewsent wwater." Miu stated.

"I meant beer and alcohol. You're not even old enough for it." Chika stated.

"Did it eber ztop Nobue?" Miu asked.

"Why would you want to be like Nobue?" Chika asked.

"Hou ewze am I to get hew to notise me*Hick*?" Miu asked. "Zhe'z alwayz so coght up with Ana and Matzuwi."

"Why would you want Nobue to notice you so badly?" Chika asked.

"Izn't it nowmaw for a *Hick* yougne giww to wwant zomeone to zpend hew time wwith?" Miu asked.

"... Do you have a crush on my sister?" Chika asked.

"A-*Hick*-Ding." Miu said.

"That... That makes so much sense." Chika said in shock.

"Hey, can you gibe me the key zo that I can go kizz hew?" Miu asked.

"Yeah sure." Chika said still in shock, releasing her from the cuffs

realizing in 3...

2...

1...

"NO WAIT!-"

"AGAIN!? HOW'D YOU GET OUT AGAIN!?" Nobue yelled.

* * *

><p>"Ok, this time you three are going to go clean and I'll keep watch." Nobue said as she put the key to the handcuffs in her lock drawer.<p>

"Should have done this from the start." Chika sighed as she and her two friends left the room.

And then there was two.

"If I knew you were going to do this I would have brought you with us." Nobue told her, annoyed by the day she's had.

"WWeww, the oztwigiz wwewe wather cwebew wwith theiw spleen contwowing way guns, and I had to *Hick* thight back wwith candy!" Miu said.

"Don't even bother with your trick Miu, I ain't falling for any." Nobue said.

"My wwhat?" Miu asked.

"Don't play dumb drunk with me. You managed to trick Ana, Matsuri, and Chika into letting you go." Nobue said.

"I *Hick* neber did zhuch thing." Miu said.

"So, are you saying that they stupidly let you out and you didn't even try to get them to?" Nobue asked.

"Bad Monkey." Miu burped.

Nobue faced palmed at that instant. Miu didn't even TRY to get out. She just said enough drunken slur that they just went along with whatever she said.

And it WORKED.

"For the love of god." Nobue said.

"You wwouldn't happen to habe a *Hick* mackine gun, wwould you? I wwant to twy fiz*Hick*hing with it." Miu said.

"There is no way they were that stupid." Nobue muttered.

"Zay, can you-" Miu began.

"Release you from those handcuffs so that you can make an even bigger mess? I don't think so." Nobue stated.

"Ah wweww, at weazt *Hick* I get to zpend zome time wwith you." Miu stated.

"How's that a good thing?" Nobue asked.

"Come on, you can't *Hick* be that dumb, awe you?" Miu asked. "WWouldn't I need a good weazon thow wwanting to be cloze to you? WWhy ewse wwouwd I drink athtew you ditched me?"

"Cause you're an idiot." Nobue said.

"WWell at weast *Hick* I know that I'm in wobe with you." Miu stated.

Aquard silence.

"Y-Your what?" Nobue asked.

"Come on, think about it: I *Hick* get geweaze of Ana and Matzuwi when you tawk about hou cute they *Hick* awe, twy to get you to notise me aww the time, I hate it when you ztawt hanging out with zomeone ewze mowe than me. I couldn't make it mowe obvious." Miu said.

"S-so, all this time, you've had a crush on me?" Nobue asked, feeling a blush coming up.

"Mmmhm*Hick*." Miu sounded.

"Even after all the things I've said and done to you?" Nobue asked.

"Wweww,*Hick* yez, you do zome thingz I don't wike and zometimez can't ztand." Miu said. "But I wobe the giww whose's doing it to me.*Hick*"

Nobue didn't know how to respond to this. She turned away from Miu so that the younge girl wouldn't see her blushing. How could she have not seen it? She read the mangas, watch all the animes, and the one time it would have come in handy, it flies over her head.

Maybe because Miu's a lot less forcefull then most of the girls in those mangas. But what was more important to Nobue was how she felt towards Miu. She knew she was a lesbian, the way she acts around Matsuri and Ana could confirm that. And she did kind of enjoy spending time with Miu, if only because the girl acts so younge, she was in to younger girls. But half the time she hits Miu for being so annoying, yells at her, did things were down right mean. She knew Miu's parents weren't around much, she had told her, so it wouldn't be surprising as to why Miu spends so much time with her.

One day brings so much confusion.

She glanced over her shoulder at Miu to see her blabbering something about mongese with rocket chins.

She would think about this later. Right now she had to make sure that she didn't get into confersations with her, that's what the others did wrong.

She'll give her an answer.

Someday.

* * *

><p>"The next time you feel like leaving Miu alone with alchohal, don't." Ana said as she and Matsuri walk out the front door. they had finished cleaning a while ago, and it was bout time they got home.<p>

"Trust me, this is the mastake I only make once." Nobue said to them as they walk away.

"You better only make this mastake once." Chika said. "She got footprints on the CEILLING. I don't know how that's possible, but I managed to clean it."

"Trust me, the next time we go there, we're bringing Miu." Nobue said.

"Speaking of which, where is Miu?" Chika asked.

"She fell asleep awhile ago. I figured that be a good time to take the handcuffs off." Nobue said. "Hopefully when she wakes up she'll forget about the whole trip thing."

"And never go anywhere near beer again." Chika said as she walk up to check on Miu.

The previously drunking girl was sleeping soundly in Nobue's bed. She was hugging the pillow like a teady bear with her usual smile on her face.

"Though I have to admit, this was somewhat educating." Chika said.

"How so? Nobue asked.

"Did you know she has a crush on you?" Chika said.

"You know?!" Nobue said in shock.

"She told me during my shift." Chika said. "Surprised I didn't see it coming sooner." Chika walk over to her room, she's had a long day, full of stuff falling on her head when trying to get track marks of the ceilling. She needed some rest.

Nobue just chept staring at Miu, wondering what else she didn't know about her. What else Miu thought of her.

She quietly opened the door and walked inside to get her cigaretts. She forgot to take those out of the room and, after the day she's had, needed one.

Carefully creaping over to the pack she couldn't help but glance at Miu.

The sleeping girl looked more like a beauty for some reason. The lushess hair, lovely smile, soft skin. It's like she was asking Nobue to come sleep with her.

Nobue wasn't about to of caurse, she still didn't know how she felt towards Miu. But it was just too cute to resist.

Nobue carefully walked over to Miu and kissed her on her fourhead.

Miu stured and her eyes opened slowly.

"Nobue?..." Miu asked sleepily. "What happened to me, I have a splitting headache."

"Miu... Do you remember anything of the past day or so?" Nobue asked.

"Well, I was guiding the car, you left without me, I tried a sip of your beer and then..." Miu clenched the bridge of her noise. "Then everything's just some blur. What happened to me?"

"... N-Nothing much. You were asleep on the floor when I got home so I put you on my bed." Nobue lied.

"Mh, thanks." Miu said as she got up. "I think I'll go home now. God my head is killing me."

"You be careful." Nobue told her.

"Don't worry, I'll go there like a normal person." Miu said, not even turing around. "Oh, uh, by the way, I didn't say anything embarrising or secret did I?"

_I'm in wobe with you._

"N-no, nothing at all." Nobue lied again.

"Okay, you have a nice day." Miu said as she proseeded towards the door.

'_You should have let her come with you._' Nobue though. '_That would have been a lot less painful than this._'

Nobue pulled out a cigarett and lit it.

Or at least was about to before she heard a voice say '_Would Miu like you smoking._'

She closed the lighter and put the cigarett down. It's hardly been a day since Miu 'confessed' to her and already her world was changing.

_I'm in wobe with you._ Those words kept ringing in her ears.

"I love you too, Miu." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my first Ichigo Mashimaro fanfic, yes I do support NobueXMiu, Or Nobiu. I'm surprised it's not a bigger pairing.<strong>

**Leave a review if you like, feel free to favorite this if you think it deserves it. And thanks for reading.**

**3/25/2015: I have decided to clean up the spelling mistakes and realized why I didn't bother doing it in the first place: Since Miu's drunken slur doesn't use real words, that's a lot of red squiggly lines beneath all the words**


End file.
